Finding Fang
by Ka-Fire101
Summary: Takes place after Fang. Fang has left Max heartbroken. He meets another bird girl, Pixel, who turns out to be his twin sister. Soon they set off to rescue Max who is trapped inside the new school that is ten times worse than the old one.
1. Chapter 1

"Max, you need to get out of your room," Nudge says.

I ignore her, as I've ignored everyone for the past two weeks since _he_ left. No one has heard anything from..._him_. I miss _him_. I loved _him. He _told me_ he _loved me, and yet _he_ left. I just didn't understand it. Any of it. Everything reminded me of him. Everything I owned had something to do with him. I had known him as long as I can remember. Since I was born. And now, now he left me with a note saying meet me twenty years on the cliff where we met the hawks.

I love him. Still even after everything. All the pain he has left me with. Even now he still means the world to me.

"Max, please come outside with us." Nudge begs.

I sigh and climb out of bed. "All right." I spread out my wings and wince at the cramps they have from not flying. I hadn't even thought to spread them out since he left. Stupid, stupid stupid, I cursed myself. I walked out of my room, Nudge walking beside me, making sure that I don't turn back and go back hiding under my covers like I desperately wanted to do. But I knew that I had to face this right now. Face the world. The world that I was some how supposed to save. What I didn't understand was how was I supposed to save it when my what held me down and kept my sanity was gone. Gone for who knows how long.

"Max!" Gazzy yells running up and hugs me tightly when he sees me.

I give him a soft smile and hug him back. "Hey, Gaz."

Iggy smiles and makes his way over to me, pulling me into a tight hug. "I missed you, Max."

"Missed you too, Ig. Missed all of you." I said to the rest of the flock.

"Good, you better have." Iggy teased me.

"Well looks like Sleeping Beauty awakes!" Dylan says walking into the room.

I roll my eyes. This is one guy who annoys the crap out of me. Why can't he leave me alone for one minute? He's been at my door every day since he left. Knocking trying to get me out and give him a chance. Bleah! He's supposed to be my perfect half. Doesn't he already know that that is taken? Even thought that guy had left, doesn't mean that I was ready to have Dylan take his place. Well, actually he would take his place the day that the Titanic was a ship again. And not in Hollywood.

"Dylan." I say coldly noticing his presence.

"Now now now, be nice, Max. Dylan is part of the flock after all." Angel says walking into the room. Her looks are decieving. Her perfectly curled blonde hair is all lies. She gave a look of innocence. But she was truly evil. She is a truly scary child. A scary scary scary six year old.

I glared at her. "Well, it's not my fault that he had made someone disappear out of the flock, now is it?"

"Fang was destined to leave. Whether or not you were ready for it." she says. Three scary things about her. One she reads minds. Meaning no privacy. Ever. Two she can control minds. What's not scary about that? And three, she can also see the future. Though I doubt any of that's true. Because she had seen him die sometime soon. And he had but he came back to life. In her little 'vision' he hadn't.

I turned to Nudge. "I got out and saw the world. Can I go back now?"

Then I smelt something.

It wasn't Gazzy and Iggy's bombs.

But rather something good.

Scratch that. Amazing.

My mom's chocolate chip cookies.

I smiled and raced towards the kitchen to see her standing there pulling a batch of cookies out of the oven. She wiped her hands on her apron after setting them down to cool and turns to me, smiling. "Glad to see your still alive."

"Course I am." I say. "Had to get some more cookies before I died." Which a part of me already had. When he had left, it went with him.

I take one of the hot cookies off the pan and pop it into my mouth. It instantly melts which causes me to groan and smile in delight.

I hugged my mom. "Thanks!" I said to her as I got another one and started eating it.

She laughed. "Don't eat them all at one time. You'll get a stomach ache."

I shrugged. "It'll be worth it."

At least something will.

****Fang's Point of View****

I sighed and flew around in yet another circle in the sky. For the millionth time today I wondered what Max was doing. I missed her so much.

From her blonde hair to her brown gorgeous eyes. To the way that she gave me these secret smiles that I always knew what they meant.

I missed her more than anyone could have dreamed of missing someone.

She was my best friend. My girlfriend. And my soulmate.

She was my world. And I had left her.

Just because Dylan had told me that I was causing her to be put into danger.

She Maximum Ride for crying out loud, she's always in danger. But he did have some point. I didn't want to put her into any more danger than she already was. I could never do that to her. Not in a million years.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Fang Chapter 2:

We walked into Walmart the next day. It was just me, the Flock, and my mom...and Dylan. It was good for all of us to hang out. Minus one person in the group though. Sometimes two if you count Angel.

I remember a time that Fang and I had come to this Walmart to get stuff for the Flock for Christmas:

"_Fang are you sure we really need this stuff?" I ask him as he put ornaments into the cart._

"_The kids will want a Christmas, Max, don't deprive them of it." he said._

_I sighed. "Fine, I won't. But I can feel that this is going to be a bad idea." _

_He shrugged. "We learn from our mistakes. You should know this." _

_I turn to him, hands on my hips. "What's that supposed to mean?" _

_He pulled me into his arms. "It means that you shouldn't have run away all those time and just kissed back. Then we could have been together a lot longer." _

_I giggled. "Oh, now I get it."_

_His lips then went on mine..._

…_..._

I pulled my self out of the memory.

It seemed like everything reminded me of him. I wish I could stop the memories from flowing, but they always seemed to find loop holes.

_Maybe you shouldn't try to forget him, Maximum,_ The Voice told me.

Trying to forget him was the best way to cope with him leaving me. For me at least.

"Max, why don't you and Iggy go get some cookie dough?" Mom asked.

"Okay." I say, breaking off from the group.

We pass right by the Christmas isle. A pang of sadness spikes through me. Reminding me once again of a memory:

"_How are we going to put the lights on the tree?" I asked Fang. _

_Everyone else was asleep as Fang and I put up the Christmas tree. They were all so excited for Christmas. Now I was starting to catch the spirit and offered in helping put up the tree. _

"_I don't know, I thought you were the one who was going to read the instruction manual." he accused me._

_"I don't think there is instruction on how to do this. Normal people put these on every year so they probably think that it's common sense." I said. "Not to first timers, like us, though."_

"_No kidding." he said._

_An idea hit me and I grabbed a strand of the colored lights and wrapped them around him. I laughed the entire while I was doing it._

"_What are you doing, Max?" he asks me with a laugh._

_"Seeing if I'm putting lights up right." I said with a smile. I grabbed a large bow with bells hanging from the end. I stuck it on his head. "There perfect." _

Iggy seemed to sense my sadness. He put his arm around my shoulders as we walked. "It'll be okay, Max." he said. "You'll see."

I leaned into him. "I hope so, Ig. I truly hope your right."

"Course I am." he said. "He left to keep you safe. He will come back for you, Max. I know he will. The only thing you have to do now, is wait."

I snorted. "And we all know how well I do at that."

Both of us laughed.

Patience was not something I was good at. Or would ever be good at.


End file.
